Thir13en Sparks
by FanFicDude93
Summary: ANIMATED: Version of 13 Ghosts.Known as 12 GHOST AND 1 SPARK. Some twists in the story.When Sari, her friends, and others are trapped in a Sumdac Towers, they meet twelve "visitors". SARIxBEE. Ratings may change. A/N: One death of a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**12 Ghosts and 1 Spark**

_This is a version of __**Thir13een Ghosts**__. There are some twists and some things are the same. And I know I have other stories but I just watched the movie and had to write this down before I forgot. This chapter is kind of short. Don't worry, as we get into the story, the chapters will get longer. So with out further ado, enjoy…_

**Chapter One**

In an abandoned factory in Old Detroit…

"Come on! The boss wants this ghosts ready for transport." a man shouted.

A crane was setting a glass cube with writing on it in the middle of an opening. All the others hid out of sight.

"Why does he want it here?" Another man asked.

"Because, this is the place where a guy died from an 'accident'." one man explained making quotation marks with his hands.

"Why do they call it an 'Accident'?" the man asked again.

"When he died, some people saw him get pushed in to a machine, on purpose."

"Why?" he kept asking.

"I don't know. But when he fell in, he was killed instantly. And he was only a teenager working for a summer job. That's what everybody says."

Then they heard footsteps. They looked around and saw no one walking.

"Tell everyone to get down and put on their glasses." the one in charge said and put his on. He looked around and then the footsteps stopped.

"Where are you?…"

Then out of no where, a man was running out to the opening.

"HELP! HELP! HE'S CHASING ME!"

They all looked and through their enhanced specs, there was a pale teenage boy swinging an industrial sledge hammer after the man.

"Run! Run!" all the others shouted.

But he didn't see the cube and ran inside and hit the wall. He fell and found himself inside with the ghosts. The door shut as soon as the dead teen stepped in. All the other men ran to his aid, but they couldn't do anything but watch as the man was beaten to death by the ghosts. When the teen was done he looked at the others and swung at them, but it didn't even make a scratch on the glass.

"We got what we came for, lets go." the one in charge said and walked away.

"Where are we taking this one?" the driver asked.

"Sumdac Towers, with the others." the chief said and got in a truck and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At Sumdac Towers, the Autobots were visiting their friend Sari. They were waiting in the lobby and she came out of the elevator with her eyes low.

"Wow. You don't look good." Bumblebee said.

"Like I haven't noticed." she scolded him.

"Shesh…calm down. I was just joking." he said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I've been hearing strange noises all over the tower. I'm starting to get scared." she explained.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"One time, I thought I heard someone screaming…in the basement." she went on.

"Maybe you just had a little too much sugar." Prime insisted.

"Probably." she said yawning.

"Or maybe your dad's been watching scary movies." Bumblebee said again.

"Bumblebee, my dad's in London. Besides, he doesn't have time for fun." she said.

"Then whose watching you?" he asked.

"My tutor-bot." she told them and walked to Bumblebee.

"But its still scary, being in a big house by myself." she said holding on to him.

Bumblebee thought for a while and said, "Don't worry, I'll be here until you father come back."

"Really? You'd do that?' she sounded excited.

"It can be one of those slammer parties." Bumblebee said again.

"Its called SLUMBER PARTY." she said giggling. "How 'bout you guys, you want to join?" she asked.

"I'm in." Bulkhead said raising his hand.

"I guess I am too. Someone has to watch over Bumblebee." Prowl said.

"We need to get back to the plant. Ratchet has an experiment and I have to monitor the scanners for fragments." Prime said.

"Suit yourselves, we are going to have a non-stop party." Bumblebee said pretending to play an air guitar. Prime and Ratchet just sighed.

Up in Sumdac Towers…

"Uh…boss?" a man said.

"What is it?" a familiar voice answered back.

"We…uh…caught the last ghosts you wanted." the man informed.

"Good, the Torn Prince. We should have twelve, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We are right on schedule." the boss said.

"What are you going to do with these ghosts." the man asked.

"None of this concerns you, I just needed you to find them." the boss explained.

"Well I did that, now where's my money?" the man said.

"Don't worry, you'll get it tomorrow night." Porter C. Powell said.

Back outside…

"(Yawn)…what time are you going to be here?" Sari asked trying to stay awake.

"What are you talking about? We still have the whole day." Bumblebee said.

"I don't know Bumblebee, I'm sort of really tired." she said.

"Well you could rest up at our base for tonight." Prime insisted.

"Really…?" she said drowsy.

"Sure. I'm sure Bumblebee could wait."

"OK…" she said .

They all transformed and Sari got into Bumblebee's passenger seat. She adjusted the seat so that she could lay back and nap until the arrived at the plant. The drive was fifteen minutes long and when they arrived, Bumblebee transformed carefully and was holding Sari. But the sound of his feet on the floor woke her up.

"Where are we?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We're at the base." he explained, "where do you want to rest up?" he asked while she was still awake.

"How about your room." she said and he walked to his room and Sari saw his bed. "Yeah. Here. Your bed almost the same size as mine." she told him.

He placed her in the middle and was ready to walk out until…

"WAIT! Bumblebee…"

He turned around to see a frightened girl grasping the blankets. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"This is a big room. Can you stay with me?" she asked.

"Sure." he answered without hesitation. He walked to her side and sat by the bed. She had her hand out and he carefully reached for it and when he could, he held it gently. She turned her head to him, smiled, and closed her eyes. Her grasp became tighter for awhile.

Back at Sumdac Towers…

"Just tell me what do you plan to do with these ghosts already." the man kept asking.

"Fine, just come back tomorrow night and you'll find out and have your money." Powell said.

"Alright, fine." the man said and left.

"Finally, that fool is gone. Once I have that brat out of the way, Sumdac will have no choice but to appoint me as his successor , and I will have Sumdac Industries under my control. But lets not forget get the Ocular-is Infernal. Hahahahaha…"

_Here's chapter two. Comment plz. _: - )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day…down in the basement of Sumdac Towers…

"Hello my deceased friends." Powell said to the ghosts as he walked by their containment cubes. "and how are we this afternoon?" he said to a ghosts, who was a child with an arrow protruding through his forehead. The boy just tried to swing at him with his tomahawk.

"HEY!! Knock it off you freak! Save it for that little brat Sari." Powell shouted. Then all the ghosts, except for one, started hitting the walls of their cubes.

"I said KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Powell shouted. "And you, why aren't you upset?" he asked a ghosts who was standing in the far corner of its cell. "Like I care." he said and walked back up to his office.

At the Autobot base…

"Are you pack yet?" Bulkhead called to Bumblebee.

"Almost, I just need this last…there." Bumblebee said packing his last video game.

"Good, now can we go?" Sari asked.

"Wait first, I need to make sure I didn't forget anything…"

"BUMBLEBEE!!!!" Both Sari and Bulkhead said.

"Alright already. Lets go." the yellow mech said putting on his Autobot sized backpack.

"What are you bringing?" Bumblebee asked Prowl.

"Nothing much, just some oil and energon." the ninja informed the three.

"Well lets go." Sari said anxiously.

The three bots transformed and Sari got into Bumblebee and the headed off for Sumdac towers. About half way there, Sari took out a picture.

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Its picture of me and my dad, and my mom." Sari explained.

"What happened to her?" Bumblebee asked again.

"My dad said she died, when I was a baby." she went on.

"Oh, sorry. Is OK if I asked how she died?"

"Its OK, she died in a fire. She helped my dad with his invention, they used to put my in the same room to keep an eye on me, and one day, one of their projects blew up and set the whole room on fire. I was closer to my dad then. He grabbed me and ran out. He said he saw her run out, but she didn't. She was trapped and when they found her, she had bad burns all over her body. They took her to Detroit General Hospital, but it was too late…" She started crying.

Bumblebee slowed down.

"Listen, some things you just can't fix." he comforted her. "just be glad you were able to live."

She wiped her tears and sobbed for a while.

"Thank you." she said and hugged his steering wheel. Then they caught up with the other two.

About five minutes past and they arrived at Sumdac Towers. Sari got out and saw a man pacing in front of the door.

"May I help you?" she walked up to him, followed by her robot friends.

"Not unless you got the keys to this place." the man said.

"I do, this is my home." she explained.

"Wait…you live here?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is my fathers company."

"Good, can you let me in? I need to see that Powell guy." the man begged.

"Um, what's your name?" she asked.

"Rafkin, Dennis Rafkin."

That evening…

"Alright! No sleeping tonight." Sari said jumping around holding empty candy wrappers in both hands.

"Um Sari, I think you've had a little too much sweets." Prowl said.

"What are you talking about Prowl? The fun's just getting started." Bumblebee said holding an oil drum.

Out in the parking lot…

"Hey Powell! Where's my money?" Dennis asked.

"Oh fine. It in the lobby, on the desk." Powell said. Dennis just glared at him. "If you want it, go it." Powell said again. Dennis ran inside and into the lobby.

"Where is it?" he said. Then he heard the doors shut. He turned around to see Powell on the outside and the door was replaced with glass that had writing on it like the containment cubes.

"What are you doing?!?" Dennis shouted.

"No one must know what happened here, not even you. Don't worry, there are specter viewers all over the tower. In case you are confronted by a ghosts, you'll know where its at. Oh, I almost forgot, you have more company, ALIVE company." Powell's voice went dark. "I'll be back in the morning. See ya, or not." he drove off and a metal shell came down.

"I need to get out of here." Dennis said running up the stairs.

In Sari's room…

"Left hand green." Sari called out.

"Come on, almost…oomph." Bumblebee said falling over and losing another round to Prowl.

"Its not fair. Rematch." he said pissed off. Then there was knocking at the door.

"Who else is here?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know." Sari said getting off her bed. She walked to the door and opened it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked, taking out his stingers.

"What are you still doing here?" Sari said.

"I…have…something…to…tell…you…" Dennis said trying to get his breath back. "Sorry, I just ran up a lot of stairs."

"Who are you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Why are you here?" Prowl asked.

"My name is Dennis Rafkin, I'm a physic. I can sense ghosts."

"WHAT!?! Now I know he's crazy. First the stairs, now who runs up stairs when there's an elevator, second, he says he can sense ghosts." Bumblebee was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I ran up the stairs because the elevators aren't working."

"What about ghosts?" Prowl asked.

"Well finally, someone who asks the right question." Rafkin said.

"Humph…gives the boring one credit." Bumblebee whispered to Sari, which caused her to giggle. Prowl just glared at him.

"You were saying…" Prowl started.

"There are twelve ghosts, in this basement." Rafkin told them. "Powell said that there were more company and…" he was cut off.

"Whoa…hold on…Porter C Powell is behind this?" Sari asked.

"Yeah, he motioned something about money and inheritance…I had no clue what he meant."

"If there's one thing, he likes money." Bulkhead said.

"He blocked the front door so no one could get out." Rafkin went on. Just then, on Sari's window, a second row of windows came down.

"He what's going on?!?" She shouted.

"What? Why would he put spell barriers on these windows?" Dennis asked himself, "Unless…" his widen. "we need to get out of here." He said frantic.

"What's wrong?" the all asked.

"Lets just get down to the lobby." Rafkin said. The all got up and walked to the nearest stair way.

"Oh man, I was ready to party." Bumblebee complained.

Out in the parking lot…

"Time to start this shin-dig…" he took out a key and inserted it into a computer and turned it.

In the lobby…

The middle of the floor began to spin around a stationary circle. Then, Rafkin and the others came out of the stairs, panting, except for Prowl.

"Why did you make us run down?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's why." Dennis said pointing to the spinning floor.

"Whoa…that's new." Sari said, "What happened to the door?" she exclaimed.

"That what I mean…" Rafkin started but was interrupted by another voice.

"Its all sealed up." Nano-Sec said coming from the restroom. He was followed by the Angry Archer, Slo-Mo, and Professor Princess.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bulkhead asked.

"We were tricked by the sleazy Powell. He said there was money here for who ever found it." Slo-Mo explained.

Then the spinning floor stopped. All eyes were on it, then it spun again, this time with another spinning ring.

Down in the basement…

A door slid open on one of the twelve containment cubes, and out came a ghosts.

Back in the lobby…

"Listen I don't care who the heck you all are, but we need to find…" he stopped and saw eight pairs of enhanced glasses. "Good, we need these." Dennis said picking them up. "Here, put these on."

Bumblebee saw five pairs of glasses too, all were the right size for Autobots.

"Cool, we get to have some too." he said getting them

"What are these for?" Slo-Mo asked.

"These are specter viewers, you can see ghosts with these." Dennis explained.

"Ghosts? Are you kidding me." The Angry Archer said.

"Why does everybody not believe me?" he said, " There are ghosts around us all the time. Some can' harm us, most of them don't want to harm us, but sometimes, there are exceptions…"

Then Sari heard a door open. She turned around to an opened door, but no one in it.

"What are you looking at?" Bumblebee asked.

"I thought I heard it open." she said. She slowly put on her glasses and looked to the door again. Her eyes got big and her jaw dropped, she was trying to scream but couldn't.

"Sari, what is it?" Bumblebee kept asking.

Dennis put his on and looked where Sari was. "Oh shit! Grab her and lets get out of here." he said running to the stairs.

"What? What is it?" they all said.

"Its a GHOSTS!!!!!!!!" Sari finally said and ran with Dennis, but was held back. She fell to the ground. Bumblebee and the others put on theirs and saw the horror.

"Hey let go of her!" Bumblebee shouted trying to pull Sari. The ghosts that had Sari in its grip was the First Born Son, the ghosts with an arrow sticking from his head, tomahawk ready. Bumblebee finally got her free and carried her to the stairs. The others followed, but the ghosts just stood there. Then the two spinning wheels stopped on the same sign, the Jackal…


End file.
